Protective gloves of the type noted above are exemplified in prior patents including U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,413, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,851, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,439, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,611, U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,756, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,705, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,806, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,796. Generally, a protective glove of the type noted above comprises an inner liner, which may comprise a thermally insulative layer, a moisture-resistant layer, or both, and an outer shell, which may be made of leather or of a fabric that is abrasion-resistant, puncture-resistant, or both.
In the protective glove exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,413, it appears that finger pieces are formed separately and are stitched to one another along their edges, which are disposed internally in the finished glove and which extend along the glove between junctions where the fingers meet and a cuff.